Modern wireless communication devices, such as smartphones or tablets, typically include a touchscreen that acts as both a display and input mechanism for the user. These wireless communication devices enable a user to perform several functions beyond simple mobile voice communication. For example, a user may download, install, and execute third-party applications, access websites, stream media, conduct online shopping, and perform other advanced functionality of which the smartphone is capable.
Some wireless communication devices may include a wallet application that executes on the device and enables users to purchase goods and services directly from the wireless communication device. For the convenience of the user to quickly make purchases without having to enter payment information, the wallet application typically either securely stores credit cards or other payment information associated with the user, or charges purchases to the user's monthly wireless service bill. The wallet application may present to the user a number of commercial entities providing various goods and services, promotions, advertisements, and other offers that may be of interest to the user. In some examples, the wallet application may have a large number of commercial entities related to various commercial industries that are too numerous to all be displayed on the screen of the wireless communication device simultaneously. In such cases, the user must often scroll through several different pages or views of all the commercial entities appearing in a vast landscape of the wallet application.